I Heart Hello Kitty
by Slipknot2
Summary: After CeCe and Rocky done practicing, they felt the heat in the studio. One-Shot. Rocky/CeCe. Songfic from "I Heart Hello Kitty" by Blood on the Dance Floor.


_Dance fire up in this room_

_ Ah ahh _

_Expecting certain doom_

_Ah ahh_

CeCe and Rocky are all alone in the Shake It Up, Chicago studio. Gary lets them stay for the dance practice as long as they want. After they're done practicing, they felt the heat in the room as they look into each other's eyes. Then they walk closer to each other and pressed their lips to each others, letting their tongue slip to each other's mouths and dance to the beat of their heart, makes them feel wet between their legs as they start take off their Hello Kitty t-shirts.

_Attention please _

_Everyone in the dance club freeze _

_Remain the position and bleed_

After they took off their t-shirt, they took off their jeans and shoes as they began to unhooked each other's bra and threw it on the ground then puts down each other's panties, sees their wet pussy as Rocky singles CeCe to lay down on the dance floor. The nude redhead runs to the dance floor and lay down as the nude brunnette follows her and goes on top of her as she kiss her lover from her lips to her boobs and began to suck one of her nipple, then another, makes CeCe moan.

_Ah ah I like it against the wall_

_Just fuck me in the hall You scream "meat sucks!"_

_Well you're out of luck I'll fuck you in the face _

_And leave a nice taste A hot mess _

_That's what's up!_

As Rocky finished sucking CeCe's boobs, she goes down to her cunt as she divides her legs and lets her tongue in to lick all her sweet while she's eating her pussy. CeCe moans louder as her lover continues eating it down.

"Meat sucks!" Rocky yelled.

"You are out of luck," CeCe said as she moan from pressure. "Now continue eating my beefbox."

Rocky continues eating CeCe's pussy and start shoving her middle finger into her as CeCe moans louder.

_I'll fuck you in the club _

_On the ground _

_Mop it up _

_Relax relax! _

_It's my sexy track _

_Fresh to death _

_Don't you dare forget _

_Ghetto blasting _

_Hot sex ever lasting _

_Hellz Yeah Bitch!_

As Rocky still eating pussy and shoving it with her finger, CeCe finally lets out the orgasm. She quickly gets up and pressed her lips against Rocky's. Then does down to her boobs and suck her nipples, one by one, makes Rocky moan louder than CeCe's. When she's done sucking them, she divides her legs and eat her cunt as well. Rocky moan louder and louder than CeCe's when she eats her cunt.

"We will never forget about this!" CeCe said as she catches her breath.

"This is the hottest sex we've ever done!" Rocky said as she did the same.

"Hell yeah bitch!"

_H-E-L-L-O _

_Blasting through your stereo _

_K-I-T-T-Y _

_Let me slip between your thighs _

_H-E-L-L-O _

_Coming straight from Tokyo _

_K-I-T-T-Y _

_My sex will leave you satisfied_

They're ready for their next position: 69. Rocky will lay flat on her back on the dance floor as CeCe turns body so that her and Rocky are positioned head-to-feet. From here, both CeCe and Rocky can perform oral sex on one another comfortably to enjoy a mutual sexual climax without sexual penetration. Their sex will leave each other satisfied.

_H-E-L-L-O _

_Show me how you're such a ho _

_K-I-T-T-Y _

_Bitch, I'll make you fucking cry _

_H-E-L-L-O _

_Get down on your knees and blow _

_K-I-T-T-Y _

_You're such a fucking cutie pie!_

As CeCe shove two tips of her finger to Rocky's slit, Rocky groans as she let tears come out from her eyes. CeCe looks back at her lover all teared up and smiled.

"You're such a fucking cutie pie!" CeCe said.

_Crank that and shake that _

_Dancing with my kitty _

_Leaving this committee _

_Oh, it's such a pity _

_But we're on fire _

_Dance floor desire _

_Seat belts aren't required _

_Wrapped around me like barbed wire_

They're like each other's kitty. Right now, they felt really hot as CeCe goes up to Rocky's head and make out, wrapped around each other like barbed wire.

_You're an addiction I admire _

_This zone is on fire _

_I'll be your sex supplier _

_We'll light this club on fire _

_With our flashy attire _

_We mosh like liars _

_Bat cat shark attack from the back_

"CeCe?"

"Yeah?"

"I am so addicted to you."

"I'm addicted to you too."

Their zone is on fire that they could be each other's sex supplier, as they are ready for the final position: scissoring. Two lovers interlock their spread legs like two pairs of scissors but before they grind to each other's cunt, CeCe sits up as Rocky sits up, then they place lips lips against each other's skin, giving them hickeys.

_H-E-L-L-O _

_Blasting through your stereo _

_K-I-T-T-Y _

_Let me slip between your thighs _

_H-E-L-L-O _

_Coming straight from Tokyo _

_K-I-T-T-Y _

_My sex will leave you satisfied _

_H-E-L-L-O _

_Show me how you're such a ho _

_K-I-T-T-Y _

_Bitch, I'll make you fucking cry _

_H-E-L-L-O _

_Get down on your knees and blow _

_K-I-T-T-Y _

_You're such a fucking cutie pie!_

As the kiss-bite appears, CeCe and Rocky look into each others eyes as they whisper to the spelling of their favorite fictional character four times to be ready to grind each other's cunt.

_"H-E-L-L-O _

_K-I-T-T-Y _

_H-E-L-L-O _

_K-I-T-T-Y _

_H-E-L-L-O _

_K-I-T-T-Y _

_H-E-L-L-O _

_K-I-T-T-Y"_

Rocky began to grind CeCe's pussy as CeCe did the same, letting out a moan and groan as they continue.

_H-E-L-L-O _

_Blasting through your stereo _

_K-I-T-T-Y _

_Let me slip between your thighs _

_H-E-L-L-O _

_Coming straight from Tokyo _

_K-I-T-T-Y _

_My sex will leave you satisfied _

_H-E-L-L-O _

_Show me how you're such a ho _

_K-I-T-T-Y _

_Bitch, I'll make you fucking cry _

_H-E-L-L-O _

_Get down on your knees and blow _

_K-I-T-T-Y _

_You're such a fucking cutie pie!_

They grind each other's wet cunt faster and faster as they're moaning and groaning from the grinding. Finally, they let out the loudest orgasm. As they breath heavy, CeCe crawl towards Rocky and kiss her long and lightely. Then they get up and gets their clothes to put it back on.

_H-E-L-L-O _

_Blasting through your stereo _

_K-I-T-T-Y _

_Let me slip between your thighs _

_H-E-L-L-O _

_Coming straight from Tokyo _

_K-I-T-T-Y _

_My sex will leave you satisfied._

As they're all dressed up, CeCe and Rocky leaves the Shake It Up, Chicago studio, holding hands, as their sex will leave each other satisfied.


End file.
